1. The prior 3D (Dimension) stereo effect printed product has been practiced in the market for many years; which, however, is confined to the production of small piece packaged embossing technique whereby a plastic laminate is printed and embossed by way of checkered plate or lithographic plate. The said process suffers with a low producing efficiency and extraordinary high cost due to its not being able to be industrially mass produced.
2. Or produced by way of continuous embossing, transmitting printing, and scrolling packaging:
(1). U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,732 discloses a process; whereby a transmitting material is printed at first, and then the pattern is transmitted to the main material by heated embossing. The said process, which utilizes adherence and transmitted printing, is apt to suffer a low rate of acceptance as a result of an inferior productivity and stability caused by either the bubbles existing between the plastic sheet and the adhered material, or not being able to transmit the pattern completely, or the wrinkles for not having the same heated extension with various materials despite of its possessing less problem of extension and shrinkage whereof.
(2). U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,200 discloses a process; whereby either a sense of visual stereo is created by rotating the printed points of transparent convex lens shape to certain angles in order to produce interposition with embossed points, or various changing effects of product are produced by utilizing a technique of pressing and embossing multiple adhered layers.
The present invention improves the defect of the conventional small piece package stereo effect embossed product of not being able to be industrially mass produced, whereby to develop a new process which utilizes the plastic sheet embossed molding machine, printing machine, embossing machine to process and produce the plastic sheet product which is applied to shower curtain, table cloth, dinning pad or further to adhere to a bottom cloth which turns out to be a plastic skin with bottom cloth which can be applied in making new product such as bag, shoes, and miscellaneous processing and so on which, however, can not confine the scope of the present invention.
The present invention utilizes a wide range scroll packaged plastic sheet (24xe2x80x3xcx9c76xe2x80x3) and applies four kinds of process to produce the needed 3D(Dimension) stereo flash bright color plastic sheet and plastic skin adhered with a bottom cloth in accordance with kinds of plastic sheet (or plastic skin) of different materials whose extension and shrinkage rate being calculated by computer and in accordance with different vision effects caused by different printing and embossed pattern design.
The present invention achieves the effects of 3D stereo and flash changing color by selectively using plain roll-up packaged plastic sheet made of various thermoplastic material (PVC, EVA, PE, etc.) through a process of plastic squeezing out, Calender, and T-die; wherewith the coordinated techniques of print and emboss roll are utilized. In the past, the printing and embossing of plastic sheet made of PET, PVC could merely create a 2D visual effect, generally. The present invention is invented in the purpose of producing an innovated product, of a sense of stereo stratification, and of a capability of industrial mass production. The process of the present invention uses various thermoplastic plastic sheet (24xe2x80x3xcx9c76xe2x80x3), the front side is printed with a pattern which is arranged by a computer thereof, a lithographic or gravure printing are utilized therewith, the coordinated indention is embossed by an embossing machine at the front or the rear side thereof(depending on the acquired effect) in accordance with the molding temperature (For instance, the soft PVC plastic sheet is within 140xc2x0 C.xcx9c180xc2x0 C.) of various materials. The product obtains a 3D stereo and different stratification, color, and depth changing effect.
While the present invention selectively uses various kinds of thermoplastic plastic sheet with the rear side being printed and the front side being embossed or with the front side being printed and the rear side being embossed, the thermoplastic materials such as PVC, PE, EVA utilize PET material as an dielectric between the big preheating roll of embossing machine and the printed side of the plastic sheet in order to increase brightness of plastic sheet and to prevent the peel off of printing ink so as to stick to the preheating roll and in order to decrease the stretch of plastic sheet which contribute to a more steady mass production. The said present invention is completely different from the technique of said U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,732.
The present invention utilizes the stretch ratio of plastic sheet in accordance with designed printed points which coordinate with embossed points. The method is to set the difference of stretch ratio between top, bottom, left, and right in order to create the interference between the checkered points of print and emboss which causes interposition so as to produce an effect of stereo. The advantage of the said method is the easiness of combining pattern units, and the flexibility of industrial mass production thereof without the confinement of not being easy to produce caused by the rotation of printed points. The said producing method is completely different from the technique of said U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,200 as well.